


Snow Ball

by FairyNiamh



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Playing, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 17:08:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12709248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyNiamh/pseuds/FairyNiamh
Summary: Stiles is ready to get the pack.





	Snow Ball

**Author's Note:**

> Today's challenge is Snow.

Stiles licked his lips and grinned as he packed the snowballs. He could count the times it had snowed in Beacon Hills on one hand. So many people were complaining, but the 21-year-old was as giddy as a schoolboy.

He was waiting outside of the Sheriff's Station, waiting for the Pack to come out. He would not hit anyone on duty, but the pack were not on the payroll, they just kept his dad in the loop. Aka. They reported what was happening in the area. He had not targeted them when they were going in, but they were fair game when they came out.

Erica was the first one out, Stiles aim was true. He shouted an apology as he nailed her in the chest. He laughed when he hit Scott in the face. He mailed the angry wolves one by one as they exited the building. He was laying in wait for Derek with the largest of the snowballs.

He never expected to leave out the back, sneak up on him, and pelt him with a huge ass snowball.

No one in the pack had expected Stiles to retaliate by hitting the Alpha with the waiting snowball. Though, they were far more shocked at the pair rolling around in the snow as they made out.

Well, it had been Derek's idea as a way to come out to the pack. Not that Stiles was complaining.

~Fin~


End file.
